Known end-of-arm devices attached to robotic apparatuses are used to manipulate a workpiece. An end-of-arm device can be used to grasp a workpiece, transport the workpiece to a new location, and orient and release the workpiece. The end-of-arm device is preferably adjustable to permit utilization with workpieces of multiple designs. It is known to adjust an end-of-arm device for utilization with workpieces of multiple designs by manually adjusting specific elements of the end-of-arm device. Manually adjusting specific elements of the end-of-arm device is known to consume time and is prone to errors. Applications of robotic apparatuses with end-of-arm devices can encompass material handling, manufacturing, packaging, and testing.